


Wintersend Exchanges

by ohmypawsandwhiskers (Skatinggirl2011)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cullen is an anxious babu as he deals with feelings, Drinking, Embarrassed Cullen, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Varric always drags him into things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatinggirl2011/pseuds/ohmypawsandwhiskers
Summary: Cullen ponders over how to show Evelyn he cares for her as everyone else partakes in Wintersend activities.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Wintersend Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami20nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami20nat/gifts).



> I had the absolute pleasure of being Aminat's Secret Santa in the DAOCE Secret Santa Exchange! Happy Holidays, Aminat! I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this, and it was a challenge because of fluff XD

The entirety of Skyhold was decorated for the evening’s Wintersend celebration. Everyone around the fortress pitched in, braving both the snow and cold air to give the castle some cheer. Maker knew they needed the distraction with the threat of Corypheus still looming in the back of their minds. For one day, however, they would enjoy themselves and forget about battle plans; forget about acquiring more supplies for the troops; forget about the growing tensions that threatened to rip apart Orlais. 

This was a day for celebrating life and freedom! Extravagant masks to match the equally intricate dress wear of the holiday easily held off the gloom that lingered- even if everyone wasn’t dressed yet. That would be later in the evening. 

Cullen, stressed as he was, found himself smiling as he looked over the ramparts at the people gathered around the campfire. Music filled the air as small flakes of snow dusted their clothes. The laughter could be heard all throughout Skyhold, and while he didn’t necessarily approve of his troops day-drinking, today would be an exception to the rule. The only fighting that would be done would be the inevitable bar brawls that broke out after too much ale and mulled wine. Usually, his troops knew to conduct themselves in a manner worthy of the Inquisition, but Maker help anyone that tried to restrain a Fereldan from drinking too much on Wintersend. 

Clutched in his hand was the silver coin with Andraste’s image on it. Cullen twirled the coin around his fingers, hoping its luck would rub off on him. It might even give him courage to proceed with his plan. That coin- the one his brother gave him all those years ago- saw him through even the toughest of times. While his experiences serving the Templar Order were less than ideal, there was no doubt he was graced with luck. How else would he have made it out of such torment and to the Inquisition and  _ her _ . The woman that visited him in his dreams, who, up until the Chantry explosion, he had written off as a demonic ploy to get him to succumb.

Even when they first met, he remained uncertain, remaining closed off and short with the mage, who both haunted his dreams and brought him comfort. He had been more standoffish than he would have liked- call it self-preservation kicking in. The Maker had a funny way of working, and he certainly had a sense of humor. What else could explain the events at Haven with Corypheus. He had almost lost her…

From that point on, he vowed to never let such a situation occur, and yet the events of Adamant came to pass, and Cullen had been certain he had lost her without confessing how he felt. That longing that pulled at the pit of his stomach every time she was near. Those moments of confusion when Evelyn and the rest of her party fell into the Fade were the longest minutes of his life- no one physically entered the Fade and lived. 

When she reappeared, he vowed to show his true feelings. To clear the air and come forward once and for all. Perhaps the celebration would be a good time. He held the coin up to the sun that barely peaked through the cloud cover. 

No, he wouldn’t give that to her just yet. That required something more intimate than a festival, where everyone would be drunk and in earshot. She deserved better than such a gesture. 

Cullen pocketed the coin, sighing as he did so. There was something else he could give her, just to show he cared. Along one of their expeditions, amongst the dirt and rubble of a fallen fortress littered with the remains of battle, he found a blank book, still in pristine condition despite the disarray that surrounded it. 

A voice told him to take it- urged him to, in fact, and now that he knew more about her, he was certain it was the Maker guiding him to his fate. To her.

It took some time to wrap it. He was better with a sword than with the intricacies of preparing a gift. When it was complete, he leaned back in his chair, looking down on his work. It wasn’t perfect, but it was something he did with his own hands, and that, in itself, felt good. 

He descended the steps, the parcel tucked away in his furs, as he chose to join in the festivities. The first to track him down was Varric, whose face was already flush from drinking. 

“Curly! Glad to see you joining the festivities. Come, join us. You just won me another round! We all placed bets on whether or not you would come down and have fun. I told them, but they didn’t believe me.” 

“Oh, I don’t know-”

“Lighten up, it’s a celebration. One drink won’t hurt you or your reputation. Besides, a moratorium has been placed on Wicked Grace for the day, so don’t worry about losing your clothes this time around!”

Cullen felt the warmth rise to his cheeks at the memory. Never again would he be partaking in gambling against the members of Evelyn’s circle of friends. Scratching the back of his neck, he chuckled and shrugged. 

“Besides, Evelyn will be there…”

His heart leapt into his throat as the blush deepend, “I suppose one drink is alright.” 

He followed Varric up the steps to the courtyard in front of the Herald’s Rest. Just as they rounded the corner, a snowball struck Cullen right in the solar plexus. He stopped dead in his tracks as Evelyn appeared out of her hiding spot behind the wall. Shock was written across her face.

“Commander, I- I am so sorry, I meant that to be for Varric…” 

The blush on her cheeks must’ve matched his as she failed to meet his gaze. 

A moment passed, and then a chorus of screams erupted behind her as both Sera, Dagna, and the Iron Bull charged forward, lobbing snowballs as they advanced. Each projectile hit their target with such precision that it was nearly impossible for Cullen to avoid them, whereas Varric used the taller man as a shield as he began throwing snow back at the group of friends.

* * *

Following the fight in the courtyard, they all warmed up around in the Herald’s Rest, each one nursing a drink as they joked and laughed about the fight that Cullen found himself caught in the middle of. Before he knew it, he was laughing and grinning like the rest of them- it reminded him of simpler times. Before Kirkwall, before the trauma of the tower. Back when he was a kid spending time with his siblings- had it been that long since he’d had a genuine laugh? 

“Sorry to use you as a shield, Curly, but you know what they say- all’s fair in love and war,” Varric said, raising the pint up to Cullen with a smirk on his face. “I daresay I saw you actually enjoying yourself at one point, though.”

“I should know not to take you at your word at this point,” Cullen pointed out, wagging a finger at Varric, which only earned him a shrug. He turned his gaze to Evelyn. “I must admit, you have a good arm. It was unexpected.”

A blush formed on her cheeks, making her look even more heavenly in his eyes. 

“Well, staves do require strength to whip around at that speed,” she commented, seemingly unable to meet his gaze. 

As if the rest of the group sensed his desire to speak to her alone, they snuck off, one by one to get more beer for the group. Seeing this, Cullen took the opportunity to pull out the blank book he had wrapped in blue velvet. 

“Inquisitor- I mean, Evelyn… I know it has been a whirlwind for you since the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and seeing as it is Wintersend, I thought before everything kicks off, I would personally give you a gift,” Cullen stumbled over his words as he tugged at the back of his neck. “I know it must feel like you are alone, but I hope you know we are here for you. I, uh, found this on the way back to Skyhold. I thought you might like it- I hope you like it.”

She took the book, feeling the softness of the velvet as her hand smoothed over the front of the gift. The velvet was something he had asked Jospehine to order from Val Royeaux- he had spent as much as he could out of his monthly allowance to get such a fine piece of fabric that would match the intricacies of the empty book itself. 

He looked on, biting his lower lip as she slowly untied the ribbon that held it all in place. The velvet cloth fell around the gift, revealing the leatherbound book- its gold-leaf edges matched the sun-bathed golden leaves depicted on the front of the book. 

Cullen’s heart pounded a steady beat in his ears as he awaited a reaction. As she flipped through the pages, each one with a differently designed border, he rambled- a habit that had developed out of anxiety, “On the way back from Adamant, my troops and I stumbled upon an abandoned fortress that had mostly been picked clean, save for this. I thought you might appreciate having a place of your own to write and record your thoughts. I know it might be silly, but I have found writing to be helpful to work through my own struggles-”

He stopped as Evelyn began to smile, hugging the book to her chest as she said, “Cullen, it is perfect. There is no need to be anxious. This is a very thoughtful gift- one which I will cherish. Who knows, maybe I’ll give Varric a run for his money.” 

A wave of relief washed over him, and he allowed a small smile to grace his chapped lips. 

As Evelyn tucked the book away in her bag, she pulled out a small gift box, gold plated and bejeweled. “I actually got you something, as well. It isn’t much, but given our chess match, I thought you might like a travel set.”

His smile grew wider as he flipped open the gold box, which housed tiny chess pieces of marble and onyx. The box itself flipped open to a scaled-down chess board, and engraved in the corner was that day’s date. 

“I thought you might be able to use it on your travels to help clear your head,” she explained, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind her ear as he marveled at the pieces. “Dagna helped me shape the pieces. I had so many materials left after crafting what people needed, and I wanted to put them to good use instead of selling them.”

He closed the box and set it to the side as he met her gaze with a light in his eyes. “I couldn’t conceive a better gift. You have my utmost gratitude, Evelyn.”

She raised her pint to him, matching his smile. “To a happy Wintersend. May we enjoy it’s joy and celebrations!”

He raised his own pint, clinking her own before the pair finished their beers. 

“Oh just kiss already,” came Sera’s voice from behind them. Cullen choked on his beer as Sera brought another round of pints to the table. As she did so, she threw an arm around Evelyn’s shoulder, smirking. Their shared moment of tranquility was gone as the rest of the group rejoined them at the table. They poked fun at each other for something that must have happened at the bar, while Cullen kept his eyes on the ever radiant Evelyn- becoming certain that the Maker wanted them together. 


End file.
